theharrypottermafiafandomcom-20200214-history
Jerome Sawyer (Jeremiah Griffiths)
March 21st, 1976- present Jerome Sawyer (or Sawyer , as he is often referred to) is a Snatcher under the Ministry of Magic, as well as the confidant of Scabior in the case of his death. He did not become an extremely prominent character, however, until after the Battle of Hogwarts and Scabior's death. It is known that his real name is in fact Jeremiah Griffiths, having had to change it upon his joining the Snatchers. Background Not much is currently known about Sawyer's (Griffiths's) background, but he attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1987 until his graduating year in 1994. He was in Hufflepuff House. At the age of 16, he was infected with the Human Immunodeficiency Virus (HIV) and suffers from Acquired Immune Deficiency Syndrome (AIDS). For treatment, he intravenously injects a potion every night, and is required to visit St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Injuries and Maladies (or another magical hospital) 3-4 times a year. It is known his family were mostly Muggles, though they are often described as being dead. One family member he often speaks of is his sister, Gwen, with whom he was exceptionally close. After graduating, he moved to New York for about four years, finding he wanted to get away and be on his own for awhile. When he returned at the age of 21, he was shocked to find a whole new Magical World in England- the Death Eaters had taken over, the Snatchers were looking for him, and his family was gone. Ditching his failed attempts to return to America, he took upon the name Jerome Sawyer (using the name of a half-blooded family friend), and was forced to run for his life. Sawyer in the Snatchers He later joined the Snatchers in an attempt to go into hiding and escape from being captured. For this reason, anyone he found when he was working alone in the Snatchers, he would often set free instead of bringing them in, sympathizing with his fellow Muggle-borns. A few months into working in the Snatchers, he came across some old files confirming his suspicions- his family had been killed by the Snatchers in their attempts to find him. He was never really the same after he found this out, and grew very ill. Though, he kept away from St. Mungo's Hospital, knowing that if he was keeping constant appointments, it would be too easy for him to be found out. He grew exceptionally close with Scabior after some interesting consequences- first flirting with him upon their meeting and being threatened with death, then being ordered by Greyback to strangle Scabior (and forcing Scabior to fake his own death in consequence, only to return to the Snatchers later on), after which Greyback ordered Scabior (now a werewolf) to bite and infect Sawyer. The two then grew close after Scabior managed to lift his debt from Greyback, as the older Snatcher would help treat Sawyer in preparation for the full moon. He looked up to Scabior, developing a crush on the man, and the two became friends. Sawyer even eventually took an Unbreakable Vow that he would help Scabior in any way he could, making him the older Snatcher's confidant. In the Battle of Hogwarts, Sawyer was caught in the bridge explosion, which is how he recieved his rather prominent scar. He sparked the fight between Scabior and Greyback that took Scabior's life, and to this day he blames himself for his friend's death. Scabior lifted his Vow, but even so, Sawyer promised him he would do his best to take care of the man's family and the remaining Snatchers. He now helps Solara Kingston in the leading of the remaining Snatchers. However, he does have a tendency to wander off from the group, and has a budding relationship with the mutant Muggle Luka Grant. Category:Characters Category:Snatcher